


The bearer of flames, hope, and betrayal

by Areadbhar103



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areadbhar103/pseuds/Areadbhar103
Summary: Byleth eisner, son of Jeralt eisner thought his life would of just been him roaming around Fódlan along his father but three students changed his life completely. Moving from a Mercenary to a Teacher, how will Byleth adjust to this life? What else could happen in this sudden new life of his? The only thing he knows is that he will be having a hard life to adjust now.(This story is pretty much a whole retelling of verdant wind but with my own changes. I've been meaning too write about one for awhile now and i was thinking of starting with Bysithea due to fellow authors here inspiring me. I would like to thank Minerva, Kenji, Hazeel, Superbowl, and other great bysithea authors here. I will upload the rest in due time since i'm been writing this for awhile now. First time i wrote in awhile and my last fic was a Chorbin one back in 2017 so dear lord hopefully i'm not that bad as before. I still plan to write a Chorbin one again but we shall start with this. Farewell for now and hopefully y'all like it
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 6





	The bearer of flames, hope, and betrayal

The bearer of flames, hope, and betrayal.

Remire Village, (Empire territory) 1180

────────────────

20th day of Great Tree Moon, (Nighttime)

────────────────

Remire village, a calm, quiet place where the great mercenary Jeralt and his band of mercenaries reside as nearby they settled up a small campfire, laughing and telling their stories of old times that happened to them. They kept going for the whole night but nearby a tall, young boy sat near a small river, staying quiet as he wasn’t much of a talking person so whenever they do or talk about subjects like he usually stays away from them. It wasn’t because he didn’t enjoy listening to the drunk mens stories but the thing he didn’t enjoy was a simple small thing.

He wasn’t much of a people’s person.

But he didn’t complain about it, the mercenary wasn’t always gonna be a people person. Nor did he really think he would. The young man always thought he really didn’t need to talk with people. I mean he was a mercenary? Why would he need to talk with people? He usually sat alone in silence, or just talking with his father who bugged him whenever he noticed he was away from the group or just wanted to talk with him. The teal haired young man sighed calmly, shaking his head a bit as he turned to the pond once again in silence as he calmly thought to himself of why he was suddenly thinking about this? 

He knows he never was a people person. His life is just being a mercenary, why would he need to talk and be with others if his life is just taking away the peoples lives he slaughtered. I mean he never had emotion for others, nor when he took away their lives. Hence why they called him the Ashen Demon. He was kept in his thoughts as he suddenly thought of something else but he was instantly snapped out of it as he turned to the side, seeing his father stumbling towards him with a smile and hiccup as the mercenary sighed, knowing his father is drunk already. 

After two hours of talking, Jeralt finally left his son alone as he went back into his room as the mercenary sat in silence once again, shaking his head as he sat and turned towards his and his father’s small residence. He was about to go and get up but he suddenly heard a voice behind him. He turned around towards the pond and looked at it confused but his emotion hasn’t changed. His face still looks like a calm but not interested face but he was very much confused. He then shrugged it off and walked into the cabin where his father and him slept in.

────────────────

Black. Emptiness. The area seemed odd as the teal haired man stood up from laying on the cold ground. He quietly looked around, confused as of where he was but the only thing he could remember before this was he was falling asleep in the room. He then saw a small green light to the side as he saw a flight of stairs sitting before him. The man looked up to see a small green figure sitting on a chair on the top of the stairs. He then raised a brow confused as the other figured yawned and laid her head on the side of the chair watching him as he looked at the stairs once again and looked up. The other being looked down at him as they yawned.

“Wonder where you have come from...It is quite rude to interrupt a moment of response. Now come over here and let me have a good look at you.” 

She mutters as Byleth blinks but nods quietly as he moves closer to the stairs and stares at her quietly. 

“Hm..i have not seen the likes of you before. Who or what are you?” She asked curiously as the man nods.

“I’m a mortal. I have no clue as of how I arrived here.”

“I see. Then you must have a name of sorts. Go on then.” She asks calmly as the man nods once again.

‘Byleth.” he replies with no hesitation as the girl nodded slowly.

“Huh. I shall not ever grow accustomed to the sound of human names. You must possess a day of birth as well. Beneath which moon and on what day were you born to this world?”

“The 20th of the Horsebow Moon.”

Byleth replied as Sothis nodded.

“That’s quite interesting. We both share the same date of birth.” The girl muttered as she then yawned and laid her head down.

“Oh my, I am getting quite dizzy. Perhaps it would be to just..fall asleep..” She muttered again as she closed her eyes as byleth stood there quietly. Watching everything fade to black as he slowly comes back to the real world.

────────────────

He then awoken instantly, jolting out of bed a bit but shook his head as he looked around the room realizing he was back in his residence. He then slowly got out of bed as Jeralt walked into the room with a soft smile, realizing his son woke up.

“Morning kiddo, sorry to wake you up early but we gotta get going.” 

Jeralt tells his son calmly as Byleth nodded as he was about to question where since his father never told him but another mercenary comes through their door, panting a bit as he looks at the duo.

“Jeralt! Sir! I’m sorry to barge in here but your presence is needed immediately!” The soldier quickly said as Jeralt shook his head and nodded a bit. 

“Got it. I’ll be out in a moment.” He replied calmly to the mercenary as Byleth crosses his arms and heads outside as Jeralt follows alongside his son.

────────────────

Jeralt sighs, holding his fingers on the brink of his nose silently cursing as he looks at three kids in front of him and Byleth. One of them wore a yellow outfit and had black hair as the man stared at Jeralt and Byleth as he held his bow panting a bit. He seemed tired and probably ran for a while before making it to where Byleth and Jeralt lived for the time being. Next was a kid with blond hair holding a lance as he was dressed in blue. He didn’t seem as tired as the first one but Byleth can still tell he was tired, even if he didn’t show it. The last one was a female with white haired and a red & black outfit as she carried an axe alongside her. She was as close as tired as the black haired man but she quickly regained herself and shook her head. What even happened to them made Byleth wonder as the blond haired male nodded. 

“I’m deeply sorry for bringing trouble to you but we need your help sir.”

Jeralt raises his eyebrow confused but the white haired girl nodded quickly.

“He is right. We really need you-’

Jeralt quickly puts his hand up quickly to silence her as he sighed. Byleth then turned to Jeralt and continued staying quiet, wondering who they were and what they needed help with. Even though he is a bandit, that wouldn’t stop him from helping those who need it.

“Say the problem and stop rambling on.”

The white haired woman then nodded as she was about to speak but the yellow outfited man quickly spoke before her saying.

“Oh we're getting chased by bandits so the Prince and Princess decided we should run away. I mean we were surrounded by those bandits as they’re after our lives and not to mention our gold.”

He muttered the last part as another mercenary came out of nowhere as they quickly shouted.

“Bandits spotted just outside the village! Damn… There are a lot of them.”

Jeralt then nodded and turned to the kids in front of him.

“Alright brats. We can’t abandon the village so will help you out with them. Let’s hurry up and get going before they arrive.” 

They 3 then nodded as Jeralt walked off into his cabin so he could grab his weapons and rally the other mercenaries together. Byleth then walked off after him as the three before him starred as they turned to each other.

“I’m glad they were able to help. They’re good people, Edelgard.”

The blond prince said with a smile and the white haired princess nodded.

“Perhaps but we don’t really know who they are Dimitri. I mean they could have left and ignored us sure but they’re just in the middle of this village. With a huge group of people alongside them. They could be mercenaries themselves perhaps.”

Dimitri frowned a bit, watching Edelgard talk about them like that as the other man shrugged and smiled. 

“I mean, if they were willing to help us isn’t that fine enough? As you said before edelgard, they could have left us and just made us fight them by ourselves but they chose to help us. That should be good enough even for you princess.”

The man responded as Edelgard nodded. 

“Perhaps your right on that Claude. Perhaps I did think wrong of them.”

Claude then nodded and chuckled as Dimitri smiled, quickly wiping the small frown on his face.

“Good! Then let us hurry and go defeat those bandits!”

Dimitri quickly shouted and ran off to where they first were at as Edelgard and Claude quickly followed behind the prince.

────────────────

Byleth sighed quietly, looking around him as he saw a group of bandits coming from the north as Jeralt, Dimitri, Edelgard, and Claude stood beside him waiting for them to come.

“Were there more?”

Jeralt turned to the kids and asked as Dimitri nodded a bit confused.

“There were definitely more but i don’t understand why such a small group is there.”

Edelgard nodded as she shrugs and pulls out the axe beside her. 

“It’s better not to complain. I mean, I myself would rather fight this group instead of what we were running from earlier.”

“Actually it was more of a tactical retreat Princess.”

Edelgard rolled her eyes as Byleth shook his head, thinking why they talk so much but he quickly threw away the sudden thought as the bandit’s ran through the woods led by a man that looked like he was fueled by anger, yelling and roaring his way to them as Byleth took the sword in his palm, taking a small stance as he gets ready for battle. The only thing he then thinks of is just one thing coming to mind. 

He wouldn’t let the three lords get hurt, no matter the cost.


End file.
